


Avoiding

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 3x22 Leggo My EgoAfter the kiss between Aaron and Diane they talk about it and reflect on their own separate relationships
Relationships: Aaron Shutt/Billy Kronk, Aaron Shutt/Camille Shutt, Aaron Shutt/Diane Grad, Diane Grad/Billy Kronk, Diane Grad/Camille Shutt
Kudos: 1





	Avoiding

“You’ve been avoiding me”Aaron was concerned about his friend 

“Aaron I respect you but I can’t hurt Billy”Diane told Aaron

“My mistake I made a move on you out of my own whims”Aaron says 

“It should have never happened”Diane regretted her ill fated moment of passion with Aaron 

“Aren’t you and Camille together?”Diane asked him 

“We aren’t exactly together right now”Aaron admitted 

Diane knew Aaron and Camille had an interesting relationship one where they would get together and subsequently separate form one another 

“I can’t be Camille for you”Diane told him sharply 

“I’ll work out my problems with her on my own time trust and believe me”Aaron says 

“I want a future with Billy”Diane was form in her love for billy 

“As long as the both of you are happy together that’s all I could ever hope for you and billy ”Aaron says


End file.
